


Coming Out

by ErynScarlet



Series: Pride Month 2020 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, It probably sucks, Winn messes with Kara's suit, pride month 2020, this was written in an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynScarlet/pseuds/ErynScarlet
Summary: So, this is my first time participating in any form of Pride month, one because I've always thought about doing something during this month halfway into it and thinking it's too late. Second, it's my first pride month being out to friends and family.This one probably sucks, but I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Pride!🏳️🌈
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Pride Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Coming Out

Standing in front of the ivory tower, she looked up to see the giant, glistening L resting at the top. Pulling at her collar, she straightened the top button, the paper bag in her other hand crumpling more at the top as her nerves thrummed steadily in her chest. Taking a deep breath, she pushed through the doors, crossing the lobby to the elevators, smiling at the guards as she passed. Climbing into the elevator behinds a few people, she found herself hiding in the back corner, her stop being the last on the long ride up to her best friend.

A few short minutes later, she found herself in front of the double doors separating her from Lena’s office, her assistant Jess having allowed her by before leaving for her own lunch break. Forcing the nerves running rampant inside her away, she pushed open the door, the sight of the CEO typing away at her desk bringing a smile to the reporter’s face.

“Kara!” the brunette smiled when she looked up. Pushing away from her desk, she rounded it quickly, pulling the blonde into a hug before leading her to their couch.

“Hey Lena. I got your favorite salad. I still don’t know how you can stand to eat kale.” Kara said, pulling out the plastic container along with a fork.

“Says the woman who eats at least a dozen potstickers, a tub of ice cream, and a pack of cookies, while still managing to look like a Greek goddess.”

“I have a fast metabolism.” Kara defends, digging into her potstickers.

“Still, something healthy every once in a while wouldn’t kill you.” Lena says, stabbing a tomato.

“Kale would.” The blonde states, punctuating her sentence by shoving more noodles in her mouth.

Lunch with Lena has always been something Kara looked forward too. She’s not sure when it started to become a regular part of their friendship, but she would find herself unable to imagine her life without Lena in it. That alone confused her, having only known the CEO for two years.

She remembered Alex’s talk with her when she first met Maggie. Walking down the pier, watching her sister struggle to find the words to explain her feelings for the detective. All the while staying silent, waiting for her to find the words she needed to say. She could see the struggle in her sisters eyes as she pieced the sentences together, the walls she put up as soon as she thought Kara disapproved. She remembers the tears she cried when Alex was first rejected by Maggie, the bottle on the table in front of her almost gone as she drank glass after glass.

Krypton didn’t have the idea of gay, straight, pan. From what she remembered, people loved who they loved, and when they came of age, they would be paired by a matrix that fit them with their best match. The person that would build them up, the combination of the houses meant to help improve Krypton. Because of her home planet’s different ideas on the subject, she didn’t know how to approach Alex in terms of helping her, so instead she employed the same tactics the older Danvers would use when they were kids when she first landed. Wrapping her up in a tight hug, whispering _I’m proud of you_ as the brunette cried in her shoulder.

Today, however, she thought she finally understood what Alex felt. The bundle of nerves in her stomach, her heart threatening to beat through her ribcage, the symbol on her chest feeling heavier than ever. Today, she decided, would be the day she told Lena who she really is. She finally felt like Lena and her Supergirl persona were on good terms, making now the best time to come out. However, finally sitting on the couch beside the Luthor, laughing along to a story she was telling about a prank she pulled on one of her boarding school roommates, she felt the nerves grow ever so much stronger. The tightness of her chest threatening to consume her where she sat.

“Kara?” Lena questioned, her brows furrowed with concern.

“Huh? What?” The blonde stuttered, pushing her glasses farther up her nose.

“Are you okay? You’re tense.”

“I – um. I’m fine. There’s just something I’ve been meaning to tell you and, uh, I’m not sure how to?” she started, wringing her fingers together in her lap, growing more nervous. Glancing into green eyes, she closed her own, taking a deep breath before beginning the speech she’d been planning for weeks.

“So, there’s something about me, that only a few people know. At first I wasn’t sure what it would mean for me, and I was scared about what would happen when I embraced who I really am, but it’s been going alright so far. –

“Kara?”

“—I mean, only a few people have hated me because of it, but I’m really glad I did. I know I should have told you sooner, but I was scared. At first it was because I didn’t really know you, but then I, I don’t know, I started feeling more and more safe with you, and uhm.” She paused, looking to Lena before averting her gaze.

“Kara, its okay, you don’t have to tell me if it’s making you this nervous.” The CEO said.

“No Lena, I want to, its just,” She stood, walking a few paces away from the couch. “I don’t want you to hate me for what I’m about to tell you.” Fiddling with the buttons on the front of her shirt, she worked her fingers around them, feeling the suit material beneath the soft cotton of the button-down shirt.

“Nothing you say could make me hate you Kara. I’ll still love you, however you are. You’re my best friend.”

Tightening her grip on the edges of her shirt, she pulled the top few buttons open, revealing the crest underneath. Turning around, she blurted, “I’m Supergay.” Blue eyes widening, she looked to Lena, waiting for a reaction from the CEO.

“Well, um. That’s a very interesting logo.” The brunette muttered.

“Wha-?” Kara stood confused, taking in the slight chuckle coming from the woman still on the couch. Looking down, she found the red of her crest had been changed to a rainbow, the gold trim the colors of the lesbian flag.

“I am so going to kill Winn.” She muttered before looking back up at Lena, growing more confused when the woman began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” The blonde asked.

“I mean, I knew you were Supergirl, but I’ve got to say, I did not see this coming.” The brunette laughed, wiping her eyes.

“Wait, what do you mean you knew?”

“Come on Kara, I’m a scientist running a tech company, did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out? Besides, you did tell me you flew here on a bus.”

Dropping her arms to her sides, she frowned, looking down at the crest on her chest.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked, rounding the table to stand in front of the reporter.

“I don’t know. I just, I wanted to tell you about this too,” She started, pointing at the rainbow of her crest, “but not at the same time as telling you I’m an alien.”

“If it makes it any easier for you, I’m gay too,” Lena said, frowning when Kara kept her eyes locked on the floor.

“What’s really wrong?” She asked, grasping one of the blondes hands in her own.

“I had this whole thing planned for next weekend, barring you not being mad at me for this. But now it’s ruined.”

“How so?”

“I was gonna ask you out, take you to see that movie you’ve been dying to see. Take you to my favorite ice cream place. We’d go for a walk in the park afterwards, and I’d tell you about me.”

“Ask me then.” Lena said, squeezing the hand in hers.

“What?” Kara asked, teary blue eyes looking up to meet green ones.

“Ask me.”

“Oh, um.. will you go on a date with me next weekend?”

“I’d love to.”

Maybe she wouldn’t kill Winn after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time participating in any form of Pride month, one because I've always thought about doing something during this month halfway into it and thinking it's too late. Second, it's my first pride month being out to friends and family.  
> This one probably sucks, but I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Pride!
> 
> 🏳️🌈


End file.
